


Regalos

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [11]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Friendship/Love, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Slice of Life, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 10] Más valiosa y más rara que el amor, es una buena amistad; a Georgie y a Gustav aún les toca aprender eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.-Entre amigos.

**1.-** **Entre amigos.**

 

Cómo sobrevivió Gustav el mes de enero, eso ni él mismo lo entendió.

Aturdido en una perpetua bruma que todo a su alrededor lo pintaba en tonos sepia cual fotografía vieja y ajada por el tiempo, regresó a clases en un nuevo curso y siguió con su vida tal y como se esperaba en él, justo donde la había dejado la primavera anterior, ya fuera en su papel de hijo, de hermano o de amigo; el baterista no decepcionó a nadie. A ojos ajenos, Gustav era el mismo de siempre, con la diferencia crucial de que por dentro, era una ruina de lo que antes había sido.

En sólo treinta días, había bajado un par de kilogramos en peso; sus otrora mejillas que en opinión de sus tías ‘merecían ser pellizcadas hasta la artritis’ (sus palabras exactas, no las del baterista) habían perdido el color que las volvía tan características. Con los ojos opacos y una perpetua mueca de perenne malestar, apenas si era una sombra de lo que solía ser.

Sus cambios drásticos no habían terminado ahí; su habitual forma de ser, tranquila y alegre, ya no existía más. En el lugar del Gustav que siempre tenía frases dulces y educadas, ahora ocupaba su sitio un verdadero chico de catorce años, gruñón e insolente, muchas veces cínico, irrespetuoso o en el peor de los casos, uno que se cruzaba de brazos y se negaba a hablar a la menor señal de inconformidad.

Su padre se había limitado a denegar con la cabeza, dándolo por perdido en lo que él asumía, era el comienzo de una muy difícil adolescencia que duraría su buen par de años antes de ser cosa del pasado. Su madre había seguido el mismo ejemplo, luego de que Gustav prefiriera salir dando portazos de las habitaciones antes que hablar con ella al respecto. Incluso Franziska había sido lo suficientemente lista como para retroceder dos pasos atrás y alzar las manos en señal de rendición; sólo ella sabía por lo que Gustav pasaba, a qué se debía su cambio radical y lo respetaba de la única manera en la que se sentía capaz: Concediéndole el tiempo y el espacio necesario para curar sus heridas.

Con todo, a excepción de la taciturnidad que lo perseguía como una nube negra encima de su cabeza, la cual siempre llovía a su alrededor y lo había convertido en alguien a quién temer por sus intempestivos cambios de humor, en realidad poco cambió.

Sus notas escolares y la media de dos en su promedio general siguió siendo la misma, así como ningún reporte por parte del Gymnasium por mal comportamiento llegó a casa. Gustav siguió asistiendo a la academia de música e igual que antes, sino es que un poco más, su tiempo libre transcurrió con él sentado frente a la batería, practicando hasta el cansancio durante las noches de escuela, y hasta altas horas de la madrugada cuando se trataba de los fines de semana.

La banda siguió siendo una prioridad en su vida, si acaso con más obsesión que verdadera pasión como antes, pero la única persona que notó la diferencia fue Franziska, quien a pesar de lo acertada de su observación, apretó con fuerzas los labios y no dijo nada, prefiriendo esperar por lo que ella sabía, sería el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Gustav tendría que aprender como lo hacían los demás: A base de prueba y error.

Ella como hermana mayor, lo sabía muy bien y esperaba por el bien de Gustav, no le costara más dolor del que ya había pasado.

Ni de lejos sospechaba ella lo que en años venideros, les tocaría vivir.

 

—Psss, Gus —escuchó el baterista lo que parecía ser una voz llamándolo desde su lado derecho. Conteniéndose para no gruñir con acritud al verse interrumpido durante la hora de estudio libre en la biblioteca, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la persona sentada a su lado le hizo llegar un pequeño pedazo de papel arrancado de un cuaderno, el cual doblado en varias partes, llevaba escrito encima ‘Gustav’, como si no fuera ya claro su destino—. Para ti.

—Obvio —murmuró el baterista, reprimiendo su primer impulso de hacerlo trizas sin siquiera leerlo y dejarlo a la vista para que quienquiera que lo hubiera mandado, aprendiera a no molestarlo sólo porque sí. Pese a la tentación inicial, por cortesía desdobló el papel y leyó su contenido.

Dos veces. Sólo para al final arquear una ceja y mirar por encima de su hombro a la mesa vecina, donde Agatha Pilzmehr le sonreía con timidez al tiempo que cruzaba las manos al frente en señal de ruego.

Rodando los ojos con verdadero hastío, Gustav denegó con la cabeza y volcó de nuevo toda su atención sobre el libro del que estudiaba.

—Vaya tontería —masculló para sí, ignorando las risitas que las amigas de Agatha tenían a un par de metros de donde él se encontraban y seguramente eran dedicadas en su honor.

_“Gusti, cariño mío”,_ se habían quemado con laser las palabras en la nota sobre su cerebro al punto en que las recordaba a la perfección _, “¿protones y electrones? No entendí hoy nada en clase de química. ¿Crees poderme dar clases especiales? Solos tú y yo. Sabré ser la alumna perfecta y si me enseñas bien, yo también haré lo mismo. Firmado A.P.”_

Al cuerno con ellas.

Refunfuñando, el baterista apoyó las manos a cada lado de su rostro y con discreción, se cubrió los oídos.

Nunca en toda su vida, sesenta minutos transcurrieron con tanta lentitud.

 

—Gustav, espera —resolló una voz detrás del baterista y éste, por instinto, aceleró su paso aún más con la intención de alejarse lo más posible. Su esperanza era cruzar las puertas de salida y de ahí correr como alma que lleva el diablo, pero a escasa distancia de su objetivo, una mano pequeña lo alcanzó a sujetar por la correa de su mochila y lo hizo detenerse bajo una fuerza que jamás atribuiría a su dueña—. Demonios, Gustav, no soy de la KGB. Lo juro.

Girándose para enfrentar su destino, Gustav no pudo evitar preguntarse qué quería Agatha Pilzmehr con él, ahora, justo en ese momento, cuando luego de varios años en la misma clase, era la primera vez que le dirigía más de dos palabras en la misma oración.

—¿Qué? —Siendo rudo a propósito para quitársela de encima, el baterista miró su reloj de mano con evidente impaciencia, esperando que ella captara la indirecta y renunciara a lo que fuera que estuviera intentando.

—La nota... —Agatha aspiró un par de veces antes de recuperar el aliento perdido—. Quería explicarme.

—No es necesario. No tiene ni la más mínima importancia, si es lo que te preocupa—se apartó Gustav del corredor principal, pegándose más a la pared para evitar ser aplastado por la multitud de estudiantes que salían en estampida—. ¿Es todo?

Agatha se llevó la mano al rostro, apartándose un mechón del rojizo cabello largo que cubría su cabeza en un gesto nervioso y la acción le hizo recordar a alguien más a Gustav. Una pequeña fracción de segundo, pero fue suficiente para que el agujero negro que llevaba en el pecho le hiciera sentir dolor.

—No. —Ajena a su lucha interna, Agatha avanzó un paso, quedando a escasa distancia de Gustav y recobrando el aplomo por el que era conocida en clase—. Ok, no necesito tutorías de química, pero... Mis amigas me retaron a que te mandara esa nota.

—Felicidades —replicó Gustav sin que la expresión en su rostro cambiara—. Demostraste ser tan valiente... —Ironizó, esperando quitársela de encima de una vez por todas.

Agatha se revolvió incómoda. —También...

Gustav consideró irse sin esperar más. A fin de cuentas, le importaba un comino de qué iba toda aquella broma. Si por algo eran conocidas Agatha y sus amigas, era por ser las peores chicas de la clase, siempre buscando de quién burlarse o a quién atormentar. Fijando casi siempre su objetivo en alguna compañera de cursos inferiores, lo único que no encajaba en su presente situación era que él no entraba ni en una categoría ni en la otra, y por su propio bien, prefería no averiguar más. La ignorancia, en su caso, podría ser la única ventaja posible.

—Adiós —se giró, retenido de golpe por una mano sudorosa que se apretó contra la suya.

—Me gustas, ¿sí? —Escuchó de labios de Agatha, quien miraba al suelo y fruncía el ceño—. Mucho. No tenía valor para hacerlo y... Las provoqué para que me retaran. —El agarre de su mano se intensificó, cediendo bajo un pulso tembloroso que hizo a Gustav dudar de sus propias reticencias—. Pensé que harías lo que cualquier otro chico, aceptando y eso, pero...

El baterista esperó por largos silencios sin que ninguna palabra saliera de la boca de Agatha.

—Muy gracioso —dijo al fin, sin intenciones de ser cruel pero tampoco dispuesto a caer en la broma—. ¿Qué esperas ahora? Porque si es que me crea esa confesión tan patética, pf, mejor practica más tu actuación —se soltó de su agarre, más firme que antes su intención de salir del edificio e irse a casa.

Sucedió más rápido que el chasquido de dedos.

A pesar de que Agatha era más pequeña que él por al menos una buena cantidad de centímetros y tan delgada como una varita de nardo, poco le costó a ésta el empujarlo contra el muro y alzarse de puntitas para plantarle un beso en los labios sin más ceremonia que cerrar los ojos y presionarse con fuerza.

Por instinto, Gustav la rechazó sin más, pero la chica ya estaba preparada para ello y no cedió. Al contrario, usó sus dedos para afianzarse al baterista, quien muy en contra de cualquier pensamiento racional, terminó claudicando a la violencia del acto para después voltear el rostro a la menor oportunidad.

—Gusti...

—No me llames así —se limpió el baterista la boca con el dorso de la mano. Por inercia, se lamió los labios, sólo para descubrir un sabor frutal que acrecentó la sensación de afrenta que subía como bilis desde su estómago por su garganta. No había sido tan malo, pero no era Georgie, y eso bastaba para que algo en su interior se rebelara ante la posibilidad de más—. Nunca jamás.

Agatha asintió una vez. —Está bien, pero...

—No. —Apartándose, Gustav eludió cualquier intento de su parte por retenerlo. Asegurándose de llevarle ventaja a su compañera de clase, apenas se vio a las afueras de la escuela, corrió hasta la parada del autobús y de ahí a casa.

Muy para su pesar, fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar durante todo el resto de la tarde.

 

Evitar a Agatha fue sencillo durante el resto de la semana, pero Gustav descubrió pronto que no iba a correr con la misma suerte cuando el siguiente lunes puso un pie dentro del salón de clases y encontró que Rolf, su compañero de escritorio de todo el curso, había intercambiado su sitio por el de Agatha a cambio de sólo Dios sabía qué, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa de su rostro, algo que valía la pena.

—Buenos días —lo saludó Agatha apenas Gustav tomó asiento a su lado, cuidando bien en mantenerse lo más alejado posible de ella—. Uhm, parece que...

—¿Estaremos juntos por el resto del año? —Fingió el baterista adivinar, simulando interés inexistente en el contenido de su mochila y decidiendo en contra de ello. El Gustav de antes lo habría hecho para eludir la presión, pero su yo actual, el que llevaba encima una cicatriz enorme que le cruzaba el pecho como herida de guerra, no—. ¿Qué quieres? —Se giró para enfrentarla, clavando sus ojos en los de la chica y reflejándose en ellos.

—Ya te lo dije, me g-... —Se vio Agatha interrumpida por la llegada de la profesora al aula. El murmullo de conversaciones murió en el acto, pues la señora Soll era tan dura e inflexible como la regla de hierro que siempre llevaba consigo y que utilizaba para amenazar a los estudiantes en caso de mal comportamiento.

—Luego —le susurró Gustav por lo bajo, no queriendo ser un patán. En la remota posibilidad de que Agatha estuviera diciendo la verdad, él no quería ser el causante de que alguien más sufriera. Ya bastante tenía con su propio corazón roto como para lidiar con otro más.

—¿Después de clases? —Preguntó Agatha al mismo volumen.

Inhalando aire, Gustav asintió.

 

—Escuché por ahí que tu banda firmó un contrato para hacer un disco —dijo Agatha al lado de Gustav, los dos caminando en dirección a la sala de prácticas donde el baterista se iba a reunir con sus compañeros para una sesión larga de ensayo. El plan no había sido invitar a su compañera de clase, pero de alguna manera, luego de compartir escritorio con ella toda la mañana, su reticencia a tratarla había dado paso a cautela moderada que después derivó en un par de intereses comunes que avivaron la conversación casual entre ambos—, y pensé que era ahora o nunca, ¿sabes? Porque me gustas desde hace como dos años.

—Claro —pateó Gustav una piedra semi oculta entre la nieve del camino. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su jersey—. Seguro.

Agatha se atusó el largo cabello, que ese día llevaba suelto y le caía en ondas por el frente. El baterista no sabía bien si era por el parecido por el color con Georgie, o la manera inquieta en la que ambas jugueteaban con éste al estar nerviosas (él no recordaba a otra chica hacerlo, pero quizá eso se debía a que aparte de ellas dos, nunca antes había mirado con ese interés a alguien del sexo opuesto), pero el gesto le agradaba y le hacía vencer sus propias barreras auto impuestas.

—Hablo en serio —resopló Agatha, un vaho frío por el clima helado de febrero saliendo de su boca—. No te burles de mí o de mis sentimientos.

—No lo hago —fue la apacible respuesta de Gustav—. Es sólo que no te creo nada.

Su compañera de clase arrugó la nariz. —Entonces... ¿Por qué si no te besaría? Nadie bromearía con algo así, ¿eh? O seguiría en el juego luego de tantos rechazos.

Gustav se quedó sin argumentos. —Bien —concedió—, suponiendo que sea cierto, ¿por qué te gusto? —En su cabeza, la respuesta de ‘porque perteneces a una banda’ siendo la primera en la lista de opciones. Para sorpresa suya, la respuesta de Agatha lo sorprendió.

—Por muchas razones —sonrió ella—. Porque eres amable. Siempre ayudas a los demás cuando tienen problemas. No eres como los demás chicos del salón, jamás alardeas de tus conquistas, ni miras a las chicas en clase de deportes como queriendo ver a través de la ropa, ugh. Además... —Agatha se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada—. Te encuentro muy... Atractivo.

—Oh —exclamó Gustav, con el ánimo volátil—. Gracias, supongo.

El resto del camino hasta la sala de ensayos transcurrió bajo el manto de una agradable charla. Gustav aprendió que Agatha era la mayor de tres hermanas, practicaba baloncesto y sabía tejer a ganchillo gracias a su abuela, quien había muerto apenas seis meses atrás, durante el verano. De él, ella aprendió más sobre la banda y su composición.

—... Bill y Tom —le explicó Gustav a Agatha, quien lo escuchaba con atención total—. Son gemelos, pero no lo supondrías al verlos por primera vez. Son tan... desquiciados.

—¿Y son sólo ustedes tres o hay alguien más? —Inquirió la chica con curiosidad.

—Ah, sí. Georgie —dijo Gustav el nombre sin poder evitar que un ramalazo de dolor le cruzara el cuerpo en transversal—. Es la bajista. Es un poco mayor que nosotros. Sólo por un año para mí, pero son dos en el caso de los gemelos y...

—Te estás poniendo rojo —interrumpió Agatha los balbuceos de Gustav con una muy atinada observación—. ¿Cómo es ella? Una chica en una banda siempre es wow.

«¿Wow?», pensó Gustav sin entender de qué iba aquel comentario y optando al final por dejarlo ir.

—Es... Muy buena en lo que hace. Siempre es la primera en aprenderse las canciones y es agradable, muy lista, talentosa, sus ideas son excelentes y... —Suspiró—. No sé. Es muchas cosas a la vez.

Agatha hizo un ruidito desde el fondo de la garganta. —La haces sonar como fuera de este mundo.

—Georgie es Georgie —respondió el baterista, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tendrás que conocerla, pero si algo puedo decir de ella, es que es genial.

Apenas terminó de decirlo, la mano de Agatha se cerró en torno a su brazo. —Ella te gusta, ¿verdad? —Preguntó ésta, dejando a Gustav con el estómago cerrado y pocos ánimos de continuar con su compañía.

—Ya casi llegamos —fue su respuesta. Liberándose de su compañera de clases y avanzando los últimos metros antes de que Agatha lo alcanzara, Gustav resopló por el esfuerzo de correr entre los centímetros de nieve que habían caído la noche anterior.

—Gustav, lo siento, yo no quería inmiscuirme. Perdón —se disculpó Agatha apenas lo alcanzó y Gustav le cortó el rollo con una seña.

—Ya estamos aquí —fue lo único que dijo el baterista, abriendo la puerta y guiando a Agatha al interior—. Todos, ella es —hesitó Gustav en busca de una palabra que fuera la adecuada, sin mirar las facciones sorprendidas de los gemelos o la bofetada emocional que Georgie pareció recibir al verlo aparecer sin más aviso ahí con otra chica—. Mi amiga. Se llama Agatha. Vino a vernos ensayar.

—Uhm... —Vio Bill a Georgie por el rabillo del ojo—. Supongo que está bien, ya hemos tenido público improvisado antes.

—Hola —saludó Tom, con la misma tonalidad que su gemelo.

Georgie sólo apretó los labios y aterrizó la vista en el bajo que descansaba en sus piernas.

Por primera vez desde que ella había dado fin a su relación, Gustav se sintió bien. Presa de una euforia nunca antes sentida, tomó la mano de Agatha y la guió al interior, ésta sonriendo por el repentino toque y sonriendo por ello de oreja a oreja.

Para Gustav, de pronto el mes de febrero pintaba para ser uno mejor que enero...

 

La práctica aconteció sin grandes contratiempos. Retrasada en parte porque la guitarra de Tom perdió dos de sus cuerdas a mitad de una canción y fue necesario realizar un remplazo, para cuando todo estuvo listo de nueva cuenta, ya era tarde como para continuar.

En Agatha, los gemelos encontraron a lo que ellos llamaron su primera fan, puesto que la chica aplaudió con emoción con cada melodía y los felicitó efusivamente por el talento que seguro los haría llegar lejos.

Georgie por su parte...

—Si no vamos a ensayar más, me voy. Aún tengo cosas por hacer en casa —se puso de pie abruptamente apenas el sol de la tarde amenazó con desaparecer en el horizonte.

Atentos al mensaje tácito que iba implicado en aquel aviso, los gemelos se limitaron a despedirla, no así Gustav, que igual la siguió hasta la puerta y salió con ella al frío exterior.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a la parada de autobús? —Le preguntó apenas su conversación se encontró fuera del rango de oídos curiosos.

La bajista, prestándole más atención a cómo se colocaba los guantes que a Gustav, denegó con la cabeza. —Estaré bien —afirmó, y su comentario pareció tener un doble significado—. Regresa dentro con... Agatha. Ya estoy mayorcita como para regresar a casa sola. Nada malo sucederá.

Gustav suspiró. —Sabes que no es por eso, ¿verdad? Ya es tarde, no me costaría nada ir contigo y luego regresar. Siempre lo hice así.

Georgie apretó los labios hasta hacer de ellos una delgada y recta línea. —No, está bien.

—¿Segura? —Insistió el baterista, negado a ceder. Él bien sabía lo nerviosa que Georgie se sentía cuando recorría a solas el largo tramo entre el garaje improvisado donde ensayaban y su parada; si ella se iba sin más compañía que su bajo colgando del hombro y algo le ocurría, no se lo podría perdonar en la vida.

—Gustav, estaré bien —resopló Georgie hastiada—. Nada me pasará. Así puedes quedarte y no te causaré ninguna molestia. Es mejor así.

Podría haber funcionado, pero Gustav vio más allá de la máscara de indiferencia. Por dentro, Georgie no se sentía tan firme como sus afirmaciones la querían hacer aparentar.

—Olvídalo —dictaminó el baterista—. Voy a entrar por mi abrigo, les diré a los demás que regresaré en unos minutos e iré contigo. No te atrevas a dar ni un paso sin mí —le ordenó, desapareciendo tras la puerta sin esperar una respuesta, pues sabría que eso, sería darle pie a Georgie para negarse más.

Parada en el frío exterior y con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas que no dejaría caer, Georgie se sorbió la nariz, murmurando un quieto ‘gracias’ que nadie, salvo ella, llegó a escuchar jamás.

 

De lado a lado, Gustav y Georgie emprendieron a paso lento el largo camino que los llevaría a la parada de autobús más cercana. Pese a que la intención de ambos -una intención de la que no hablaban y que creían llevar a solas- era ir lo más lento posible para alargar el momento que compartirían juntos, romper la tensión que reinaba entre ellos les costó más de diez minutos.

—Mmm —se decidió Georgie primero, luego de que la necesidad de saber pudo más que su instinto de preservación—, Agatha, ¿cierto? Ella, erm, ¿de dónde...?

—Es una compañera de clase —se apresuró Gustav en aclarar—. Tenemos años en el mismo curso pero apenas la semana pasada nos dijimos algo más que ‘buenos días’.

—Ah —asintió la bajista, indecisa si seguir o no con el interrogatorio que llevaba en la punta de la lengua—. ¿Entonces tú y ella ahora son...?

El baterista negó con un rotundo ‘no, qué va’. —Sólo amigos —especificó.

—Por ahora —fue la respuesta de Georgie, quien ladeó la cabeza en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba Gustav y parpadeó un par de veces para eliminar el exceso de humedad que se empeñaba en manar de sus traicioneros ojos—. Es obvio que le gustas.

—Ya me lo dijo, pero... —Gustav frunció las cejas—. No funciona así. Ella no me gusta. Es agradable, quizá hice una nueva amiga, pero una novia... No, en definitiva no.

El aura negativa y oscura que parecía rodear a Georgie aquel día, se aligeró un poco. —¿En serio?

El baterista así se lo hizo saber. —Lo único que me gusta de ella, es que me recuerda a ti.

—¿Cómo?

—Ella se toca mucho el cabello cuando está nerviosa —curvó Gustav los labios en una sonrisa tímida que en el último mes nadie había visto en su rostro—. Y al reírse se sonroja, especialmente si es una broma sucia. También le gustan los gatos, pero igual que tú, es alérgica.

—Ella no es yo, Gus —murmuró Georgie, incómoda por la simplicidad de Gustav al decir aquello.

—No —admitió el baterista—. Es una sustituta.

Georgie se frenó en seco. —No te atrevas a decir eso. Nadie puede ocupar el lugar de otra persona. Es... Estúpido pensar que puede ser así.

—Eso es obvio. Porque nadie puede ocupar tu lugar, ¿verdad? De eso te tenías que encargar bien —gruñó Gustav con un veneno que antes no se encontraba a la superficie, pero que en el último mes se había acumulado a niveles peligrosos—. ¿O me equivoco?

—Gusti, no —se mordió Georgie el labio inferior—. Por favor, no.

El baterista apretó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. Respiró a profundidad un par de veces antes de que el flujo sanguíneo que se le había elevado hasta el punto de hacerle zumbar los oídos, regresara a la normalidad. —Lo siento —musitó al final, avergonzado de su repentino exabrupto.

Georgie no respondió nada, pero durante el resto del camino, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Por igual, atemorizados de las posibles reacciones del otro tanto como de las suyas.

No fue sino hasta que el autobús de Georgie llegó, que ésta rompió el mutismo, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla del baterista.

—Nos vemos en el próximo ensayo.

—Sí —consintió Gustav, paralizado con la nieve hasta los tobillos y viendo como Georgie se alejaba con la vista clavada en la ventanilla.

Lenta, muy lentamente, emprendió el regreso hasta la sala de ensayo.

 

—Mi mamá te quiere conocer —le dijo casualmente Agatha a Gustav un jueves a la hora del receso, los dos comiendo su almuerzo al exterior y por lo tanto, los únicos en el patio de juegos. La noche anterior había nevado y el otrora espacio repleto de césped y flores, se encontraba cubierto por un manto blanco resplandeciente que resultaba ser hermoso a pesar de su aridez.

—¿Por qué? —Fue la respuesta de Gustav, que bebiendo chocolate caliente de su termo, no atinó a adivinar qué asunto podría tener la madre de su amiga con él—. ¿Es algo de lo que me deba preocupar?

Agatha negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, dejando así que el brillo de su cabello destacara aún más. —Nop, pero pensé que... Ahora que tú y yo pasamos tanto tiempo juntos...

Gustav toqueteó el pan que estaba por llevarse a la boca. —Agatha....

—Bueno, no importa —le quitó ésta hierro al asunto—. Le diré que no tienes tiempo libre y será todo. No pasa nada, no te preocupes —comió ella a su vez del pastelillo que llevaba en las manos—. Ignora lo que dije, aquí no ocurrió nada. Sólo olvídalo, yo también lo haré.

Por desgracia para ella, Gustav no iba a dejarlo pasar. Porque en el transcurso de los últimos días había llegado a apreciarla como persona, quizá como amiga si es que podía llamarla de tal manera, el baterista sabía bien que debía hablarle con la verdad y lo que eso implicaba.

—Es por la chica del otro día, Georgie, ¿no es así? —Interrumpió Agatha su línea de pensamiento—. Vi como la mirabas... Como si quisieras un universo para ustedes dos solos o yo qué sé.

Gustav optó por callar; negar sería de idiotas.

—Al principio los gemelos no me quisieron decir de que iba todo cuando nos dejaste a solas —se explicó—. Pero algo me quedó claro de todo esto —frunció el ceño—, y es que... Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, ¿no es así?

El baterista miró a su amiga a los ojos. —Lo siento si te hice creer lo contrario.

La expresión de Agatha perdió su dureza; las grietas dieron paso a la emoción y ella rompió a llorar sin que Gustav supiera qué hacer además de prestarle un hombro sobre el cual apoyarse.

—F-Fui un-na t-t-tonta por hac-cerme il-l-lusiones, ¿e-eh? —Balbuceó entre lágrimas, escondiendo el rostro en la gélida chaqueta que Gustav vestía ese día.

Dolido por ella, a sabiendas de que en verdad el rechazo dolía, éste la abrazó y le permitió llorar contra su cuello, al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza y permanecía en silencio. Sus palabras no eran las adecuadas, y nada de lo que pudiera decir la reconfortaría.

—Al menos eres honesto —se apartó Agatha al cabo de interminables minutos, limpiándose las mejillas enrojecidas, y con el poco maquillaje que llevaba sobre el rostro apenas dañado. Un pañuelo de Gustav lo solucionó todo y ella prometió devolvérselo al día siguiente en perfecto estado.

—Soy una tonta —dijo Agatha cuando al final del receso, los dos emprendieron el camino de regreso a su aula, tomados de la mano por lo que sería la primera y última vez en su amistad—. Pero... Se siente bien. Al menos te dije lo que sentía, e incluso si no me correspondes, estaré bien.

Gustav le apretó la mano. —Eso es bueno.

—Seh —asintió Agatha—, lo es.

 

Aquella fue la primera tarde tranquila desde inicios de año en la casa Schäfer.

Y el viernes, de regreso a la escuela, Gustav no se sorprendió cuando sobre su asiento, encontró una pequeña bolsa con chocolates del tipo que más le gustaban.

—Feliz día de San Valentín —le dijo Agatha cuando el baterista tomó asiento a su lado y adivinó al instante de parte de quién procedía el regalo—. No te preocupes —agregó en un susurro—, es el regalo de una amiga a un amigo. Ah, y antes de que lo olvide —extrajo de la bolsa de su suéter—, gracias por todo—le extendió el pañuelo que él le había prestado ayer y que ahora regresaba a su dueño lavado, planchado y doblado en un perfecto cuadrado.

Viéndola con atención, Gustav vio los cambios operados en Agatha durante las últimas veinticuatro horas; la tranquilidad de sus acciones, el rubor que se mantenía a raya y el nerviosismo que antes todo lo dominaba. Pero incluso así, ahí seguía en ella, la calidez de una persona en la que se puede confiar.

—No hay de qué. Yo también traje algo para ti —extrajo Gustav de su mochila una pequeña caja redonda, que en idéntico contenido, también estaba repleta de chocolates—. Esto es, de un amigo a una amiga.

La sonrisa de Agatha fue triste, pero sincera. —Gracias, Gusti... —Y lo abrazó.

No importó que el salón completo irrumpiera en silbidos y obscenidades; tampoco que Agatha lo hubiera llamado Gusti, como en su opinión, sólo Georgie tenía derecho a hacerlo; estaba bien.

Había ganado una amiga y era lo que contaba.

 

Más tarde aquel mismo día, luego de su práctica alternada de los viernes, Gustav acompañó a Georgie a la parada del autobús. Los vestigios de tensión que durante el último ensayo habían reinado, barridos con la brisa invernal que todo lo cubría de blanco y escarcha.

Por propia decisión, aquel día Agatha no había asistido al garaje donde tocaba la banda, para tristeza de Bill, quien había encontrado en ella alguien que compartiera con él su gusto por el glam en el escenario. Gustav no había tenido ningún atisbo de duda respecto a las verdaderas razones de su amiga para no presentarse aquel día, pero al mismo tiempo, había callado la verdad por respeto.

—Pensé que hoy también veríamos a Agatha —dijo Georgie cuando faltaba poco para llegar a su parada—. Uhm, sonará raro, ¿pero podrías darle esto de mi parte? —Se sacó del abrigo no una, sino dos paletas con forma de corazón y envueltas en celofán transparente—. Por la celebración de hoy y eso, erm. Sé que es sólo una festividad comercial, pero les regalé una a Tom y otra a Bill, así que también compré una para ti —se las tendió ambas a Gustav, quien se comprometió a hacerle llegar a Agatha la suya.

—Yo también tengo algo para ti. Sólo un detalle. Después de todo —«no es sólo el día de los enamorados», pensó con un dejo de tristeza—, también eres mi amiga —completó la oración en su lugar, enseñándole a la bajista el pequeño detalle que tenía para ella.

—¿Qué es esto? —Tomó Georgie el amasijo de tela que rodeaba un chocolate grande como un puño.

—Idea de Franny —desdeñó Gustav su propia creación—. Es un gato, ¿ves? —Señaló lo que parecían ser dos orejas puntiagudas—. Lo hice yo mismo con fieltro y aguja. No es gran cosa, pero es desde el corazón. Y como eres alérgica a los de verdad, pensé que al menos éste te podría hacer compañía.

Georgie se lo acercó más a la cara y lo contempló con extrema adoración. —Es hermoso —dictaminó al final, con un sentimiento de arrobo atorado entre la garganta y el pecho—. Haces que mi regalo parezca una bagatela en comparación con el tuyo, Gusti.

Ante el segundo ‘Gusti’ del día, el baterista cerró los ojos por un instante. El primero había sido doloroso en extremo, pero éste era el peor.

—Nah, es lo que los amigos hacen, ¿correcto? —Alcanzó a pronunciar con la tráquea cerrada.

Apenas perceptiblemente, los ojos de Georgie perdieron en parte, el brillo que se reflejaba en ellos.

—De cualquier modo, gracias. Lo conservaré por siempre, en serio.

Gustav sonrió, pensando que era todo lo que podía pedir.

Aquel día podía ser el día de los enamorados, pero también era para celebrar la amistad; entre ellos dos, incluso aunque se tomaron de la mano al emprender el camino hacia la parada de autobús, fue más lo segundo que lo primero.

De alguna manera, también se sentía bien.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.-Entre ‘amigos‘.

**2.-** **Entre ‘amigos‘.**

 

Inhalando a profundidad un par de veces, fue que Gustav reunió el valor necesario para dar tres golpes certeros a la puerta que tenía al frente y esperar por una respuesta en lugar de correr en dirección opuesta como su instinto de supervivencia le indicaba.

—¿Sí? Adelante —le ordenó la voz de Franziska al otro lado de la madera.

«Es ahora o nunca», pensó el baterista con la tensión a tope, girando el pomo y metiendo la cabeza a través del resquicio que se abría. —¿Tienes unos minutos? Uhm —carraspeó—, necesito un consejo de hermana sabia a hermano inexperto. O quizá de mujer a hombre o... Seh, eso —terminó su frase con un nuevo ruido de su garganta—. ¿Por favor? Es muy urgente—recalcó el ‘muy’, y fue todo lo que Franziska necesitó para saber que sin importar de qué se tratara, realmente merecía su atención por completo. No sólo Gustav era de ese tipo de personas que se valía por sí mismas, sin necesidad de consejos ajenos, sino que además era de la clase que se guardaban los problemas incluso aunque los tuvieran hasta el cuello y asfixiándolo; que él acudiera a ella, venciendo en ello sus propias ataduras mentales, era todo lo que bastaba para dejar de lado lo que estaba haciendo y prestarle por completo su atención.

—Bien, pasa. Cierra la puerta —le indicó, y Gustav así lo hizo—. Ven, siéntate aquí —palmeó la cama, apartando en ello una pila de libros y papeles—. Empieza a hablar.

Franziska, que hasta entonces había tenido cada neurona de su cerebro quemándose con la ardua labor de completar su tarea de cálculo integral, pasó al modo protector de hermana mayor y borró de su cabeza cualquier fórmula de derivadas, para así concentrarse mejor en lo que estaba por escuchar.

—Pues... —Haciendo crujir sus nudillos bajo la presión, Gustav se preguntó por milésima vez en aquel día si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una buena idea.

—Gus, sólo escúpelo de una vez—clavó Franziska su mirada en él—. Es acerca de Georgie, ¿verdad?

El baterista se atragantó con su propia saliva. —¿Cómo supiste?

Su hermana se ahorró el rodar de los ojos. —Es obvio. Siempre que se trata de ella, pones esa expresión de cachorro apaleado que es imposible no suponerlo. ¿Qué pasó ahora? —Inquirió con cierto regusto amargo en el tono; no era su culpa, aunque Georgie era lo que ella consideraba una excelente cuñada y la perfecta compañera de vida para su hermano, el rencor de que la bajista lo hubiera dejado, le podía un poco.

—Se trata de su cumpleaños —admitió Gustav al cabo de un minuto donde el silencio se extendió sobre ellos como gas paralizante—. Es la semana que viene y no tengo ni la menor idea de qué regalarle. O si debo darle algo a fin de cuentas, porque... Somos amigos, ¿no? Y se vería extraño que yo le hiciera un regalo enorme o muy costoso. Pero al mismo tiempo... Quiero darle algo, porque es lo que los amigos hacen, ¿verdad?

Franziska se cruzó de brazos. —¿Todo este lío por un simple regalo de cumpleaños? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decirme?

Gustav asintió, avergonzado al punto en que los oídos le zumbaban.

—Mmm, supongo... —Su hermana sonrió con malicia—. ¿Y si le das lo mismo que ella a ti en tu cumpleaños pasado, uh?

Haciendo memoria, Gustav recordó el segundo libro de Harry Potter del cual ahora era poseedor, pero también acudió como parte de sus recuerdos el momento que habían pasado juntos en su porche delantero y la mancha que él había ocasionado en el vestido nuevo de la bajista. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente humillante, el color le subió desde el cuello hasta el rostro.

—Creo que no es lo más adecuado en estos momentos —murmuró por lo bajo.

Franziska rió por lo bajo. —Era una simple sugerencia.

Gustav gruñó. —Fran, necesito que seas seria con esto.

—¡Y lo soy!

—No, te estás burlando como siempre —hizo amago Gustav de ponerse en pie y abandonar la habitación, arrepentido hasta la médula de haberse puesto por propia voluntad en una situación que lo estaba haciendo pasar por apuros. Consciente de que había cruzado una línea, Franziska lo retuvo.

—Lo siento, me pondré madura al respecto —prometió ésta—. Sólo tenemos que pensar un poco más este asunto. Digo, ¿le gustan los chocolates, no? Podrías darle una caja grande con una pequeña tarjeta. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es pensar un poco y algo increíble se nos ocurrirá.

—Algo —masculló el baterista, que veía por delante de sí, infinitas horas que constituirían una total y completa pérdida de tiempo. O quizá no, pero...

—Quita esa mueca y a pensar —abrió Franziska uno de sus cuadernos y en una página limpia, anotó ‘chocolates’ con caligrafía cursiva—. Y bien, ¿más sugerencias?

Gustav suspiro; sin lugar a dudas, una larga tarde.

 

Resultó que la idea de Franziska no había sido tan mala. Claro que los primeros regalos en la lista habían sido repetitivos y cliché, pero conforme las horas transcurrieron y la combinación de su imaginación se amalgamó a la perfección, pronto las ideas habían pasado de malas como para soltarse llorando a excelentes con el mismo resultado pero por diferente motivo.

Al final había ganado el regalo número dieciséis en la lista, que Gustav tomó como una señal divina de algún tipo porque serían los años que Georgie cumpliría y de alguna manera él era muy supersticioso al respecto.

Con ello en mente, a la llegada del día treinta y uno del mes, apenas si había sido capaz de contener la emoción que lo embargaba por completo.

Ese día Gustav desayunó con prisas y se despidió de todos en casa en un mismo aliento, cargando con cuidado su mochila y poniendo especial atención en que el regalo de su interior no sufriera ningún tipo de daño en un movimiento tan inocuo como podría ser el caminar con prisa.

La mañana pasó en un parpadeo y a la hora de la salida, Gustav se apresuró a acudir a la academia de música. Aquel día tendrían ensayo con la banda, pero prefería, de ser posible, entregarle antes su regalo a Georgie. En gran medida porque prefería hacerlo a solas, pero también porque las burlas de los gemelos no se dejarían de oír y prefería ahorrarse el mal trago.

Su propia sesión de batería transcurrió en aparente calma, pese a las indicaciones de su instructor, que en repetidas ocasiones le hizo bajar la marcha porque estaba tocando demasiado rápido. Gustav apenas si fue él durante la clase; con la vista clavada en el reloj de pared, contó cada una de las vueltas de las manecillas hasta que la campana que indicaba la salida le hizo saber que ya era libre por el día.

Sin molestarse en despedirse de nadie en la sala, empacó sus objetos personales en su mochila y fue el primero en salir del aula, emprendiendo a paso veloz el camino que lo llevaría al área de instrumentos de cuerda, donde él sabía, Georgie estaría por finalizar su curso.

Con las manos sudorosas por un repentino sentimiento de vergüenza, Gustav se forzó a adquirir un andar más lento, ensayando en la cabeza lo que diría y ponderando si sería muy atrevido de su parte abrazar a Georgie al entregarle el regalo o si sería mejor esperar a que fuera ella quien actuara.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, se quedó congelado en su sitio con un pie en el aire apenas dio vuelta en el corredor principal y vio a Georgie, en compañía de alguien más afuera de su aula.

Alguien con cabello corto y negro, por no hablar de una figura alta a la que se le resaltaban los músculos de los brazos bajo el delgado jersey que su dueño llevaba puesto. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, el alguien en cuestión también se inclinaba sobre Georgie y parecía el Lobo Feroz a punto de saltar sobre la inocente Caperucita Roja, o al menos a esa conclusión llegó Gustav, que al instante deseó que la tierra se lo tragara y lo escupiera al otro lado del mundo, por allá en las estepas desoladas de Argentina.

Demasiado tarde para huir en dirección opuesta tal y como deseaba, los ojos de la bajista se fijaron en él y por inercia, Georgie levantó una mano a modo de saludo, pronunciando con emoción su nombre.

—¡Gusti! —Muy tarde. El baterista tuvo que fingir una sonrisa al acercarse.

—Uhm —se llevó una mano a la nuca por inercia—. Puedo irme y regresar después, si estás muy ocupada...

—Nah, qué va —respondió Georgie, aún con la expresión de júbilo total en el rostro—. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Bueno, no importa. Él es quien se encarga de la batería en la banda que te mencioné —presentó Georgie a Gustav con el chico que la acompañaba de antes. Éste cabeceó en un movimiento afirmativo—. Obviamente se llama Gustav. Ah, y él es Leonard —completó las introducciones—. Va en mi clase, pero aún no toca el bajo tan bien como yo —chanceó al compañero en cuestión—. Aún le falta mucho por aprender.

—Eso se arreglaría con clases particulares, si quisieras... —Leonard dijo con desparpajo, ganándose al instante el disgusto de Gustav, quien lo calibró a precisión milimétrica sólo para llegar a la conclusión de que era uno más de esos idiotas que sólo veían en Georgie la capa externa. Siempre más atentos a la apariencia de Georgie que podía robarle el aliento a cualquiera, pero sin tomar en cuenta la personalidad que venía a juego y que podía ser incluso más cautivadora que la propia bajista en minifalda.

—Paso. Además, no estaré aquí en un mes —desdeñó la bajista la posibilidad de dar tutorías, ajena al hecho de que Leonard le tiraba los tejos desde por lo menos el inicio de clases—. Tendrás que aprender a ser bueno con tus propios méritos.

—Me gustan más tus méritos —enfatizó Leonard, clavando su vista en el escote de Georgie, que aquel día vestía una sencilla camiseta azul y era de las más pequeñas en su repertorio; a Gustav no le pasó desapercibido dónde el interés del amigo de la bajista se concentraba, así como tampoco el lascivo gesto en el cual sacaba la lengua y se lamía los labios. Por instinto, apretó las manos en sendos puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, dispuesto a actuar a la menor provocación.

Sin sospechar nada, Georgie se encogió de hombros. —Mala para ti que también a mí me gusten mis méritos. No los comparto con nadie.

Leonard hizo un puchero, que poco funcionó a su favor. Para deleite del baterista, Georgie se giró hacia él y su completa atención fue suya.

—¿Pasó algo con el ensayo de la banda? —Preguntó la bajista, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Uhm, no... Más bien... —Por el rabillo del ojo, Gustav se fijó en lo atento que Leonard estaba de su conversación—. Quería felicitarte por, erm, sí... Sin que los gemelos hicieran alguno de sus comentarios. Y quizá... Invitarte a comer después. También quería darte tu regalo.

Georgie sonrió. —Por supuesto, me encantaría.

—¿Regalo por qué o para qué? —Rompió Leonard la burbuja que alrededor de Georgie y de Gustav se había formado; el baterista apretó los dientes, conteniéndose para no tumbarle los suyos en un puñetazo certero al amigo de la bajista durante el proceso.

—Pasa que hoy es mi cumpleaños... —Alcanzó Georgie a decir antes de que Leonard viera en ello una oportunidad perfecta. En un gesto de total descaro, abrazó a la bajista, que no le quedó de otra más que responder de la misma manera, si bien con más tensión en su figura, pues al verse tomada por sorpresa, la incomodidad fue el sentimiento predominante.

—Oh Georgie, haberlo dicho antes. No te traje ningún regalo, pero podría llevarte al cine y después a donde tú quieras, hablo en serio, cualquier lugar —se ofreció Leonard, sin importarle que segundos antes la bajista hubiera hecho planes con Gustav.

Con un dolor en el estómago que no presagiaba nada bueno, el baterista casi se imaginó a Georgie aceptando esa nueva oferta, rechazando la suya en el proceso y dejándolo ahí con el corazón aún más roto de lo que ya estaba. Retrocediendo para evitar la bofetada emocional, se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando la bajista denegó con la cabeza, se soltó de Leonard, y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, atrayéndolo contra ella.

—Lo siento, tengo planes con Gusti —remarcó el apelativo cariñoso—. Y mis compromisos con él son tan sagrados como jurar sobre la Biblia, si no es que más. Quizá en otra ocasión.

Leonard no cejó en su empeño. —Bueeeno, espero sea pronto.

—Pronto, seh —tomó Georgie la mano de Gustav y tiró de él encaminados a la salida más cercana.

—Hasta mañana, Georgie —los despidió Leonard, sin que al baterista le pasara desapercibido el malestar de verse rechazado.

—Pfff —bufó la bajista por lo bajo, apresurando su andar hasta que ella y Gustav se encontraron en el exterior—. Ni hoy ni nunca —masculló.

—¿Nuevo admirador? —Preguntó Gustav, tratando de aparentar desinterés y fallando miserablemente.

—Más bien... Ugh, olvídalo —se acomodó Georgie el estuche del bajo al hombro y suspiró, una vaharada de aliento emanando de su boca directo al frío del exterior. Si bien a finales de marzo ya no había nieve con la llegada de la primavera, el clima permanecía tan helado como para vestir ropas invernales.

—Dime —le picó Gustav el costado con un dedo—, así tendré de qué burlarme.

Los ojos de Georgie centellearon. —¡Eres un malvado! —Se lanzó sobre él, pellizcándole las mejillas y ganándose a cambio que el baterista le hiciera cosquillas en el estómago.

Luego de un par de minutos de lucha, los dos se apartaron en dirección contraria al otro. Con el latir de sus corazones alterado, la respiración agitada, y una sonrisa en labios de la cual les costaría deshacerse, optaron por recuperar la cordura y emprender el camino al sitio de comida rápida más cercano.

—¿Es hamburguesa o pizza? —Preguntó Gustav.

—Pizza, eso está de más —se pegó Georgie a él—. Y... Gracias por lo de antes.

—¿Y eso es...? —Dejó el baterista la frase en el aire.

—Salvarme de ese... idiota —gruñó la bajista—. Es nuevo en nuestra clase, apenas entró este semestre, pero es tan... ¡Argh! Tiene una manera de insinuarse, que no sé si le gusto o sólo le gusta ver mi expresión de desagrado cada vez que me invita a salir y lo rechazo con un no.

—Pensé que... Nah, no es nada —se retrajo Gustav, arrepintiéndose en el acto de haber abierto la boca.

—Sólo dilo —le pasó Georgie la mano por la cabeza, convirtiendo a Gustav en su más fiel marioneta.

—Pensé que querías salir con más personas —murmuró Gustav, recordando la conversación telefónica que habían mantenido en Año Nuevo y que aún le quemaba en el interior—. Y él sería una perfecta oportunidad para que así fuera.

—Respecto a eso... —Georgie clavó la barbilla en su pecho, escondiendo el rostro en su bufanda—. Es un sí, pero no... Uhm, sí quiero, o más bien, sí debo, pero... Aún no estoy lista.

—Ah —exclamó Gustav por lo bajo. Tres meses completos y Georgie aún no se sentía preparada; ¿era eso bueno o no? ¿Lo tomaba como una señal a su favor o lo mejor era no hacerse bobas ilusiones? Mordiéndose el labio inferior, el baterista decidió que era ahora o nunca—. O sea que...

—Mejor nos damos prisa, ¿no? —Lo interrumpió la bajista, acelerando el ritmo de sus pisadas y resoplando—. Hace mucho frío afuera y muero por beber algo caliente.

—P-Pero... —Intentó Gustav fútilmente que las palabras que tenía en mente, no murieran en sus labios; tuvo poco éxito, porque en ese instante Georgie se volteó, y sujetándolo de la mano, tiró de él con delicadeza tal que lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

—Es mi cumpleaños —dijo la bajista—, ¿prometes hacer de hoy un día que valga la pena recordar?

Con la boca seca como para hablar, Gustav asintió, sus ojos clavados en los de Georgie.

Aquel momento... Ya era digno de guardar en sus memorias.

Era perfecto.

 

—Oh Dios, ¿hablas en serio? —Se cubrió Georgie la boca con la mano, avergonzada de tener aún un trozo de pizza a medio masticar ahí dentro, pero sin poder controlarse. La historia que Gustav le estaba contando, bien valía la pena—. ¿Y después qué hizo?

—Pfff —bebió Gustav de su refresco de cola por el extenso popote—. Le dije, “Franny, espero que esos no sean los condones que me regalaste antes”. Y bueno, lo eran —rió con un tinte rojizo cubriéndole por completo el rostro—, pero valió la pena sólo por ver su cara de miedo.

Los dos rompieron a reír a mandíbula batiente, enfrascados en la idea de imaginar a Franziska regresando a casa apenas dos semanas antes, sin zapatos, con el sostén en la mano y el peinado en el que tanto se había esforzado por crear antes de salir a su cita, por completo arruinado. A Gustav le había costado horrores esconderla en el estado en el que se encontraba, porque como si además no fuera poco regresar a casa a altas horas de la madrugada, Franziska había aparecido ebria y con un ligero aroma a marihuana que flotaba entre la piel y su ropa.

Pese a ello, Gustav disfrutó contándole a Georgie las peripecias por las que habían pasado, escondiendo el incidente a sus padres y obteniendo a cambio como recompensa y por su silencio absoluto, un billete de veinte euros aún crujiente por lo nuevo.

—¡Franziska es increíble! —Se admiró la bajista de la hermana de Gustav.

—Si tú dices...

—Oh, vamos —se lanzó a la carga Georgie—. Es lista, es divertida, es bonita, además sabe cómo divertirse sin que la atrapen. Cualquier chica querría ser como ella, yo incluida.

—No olvides que sabe entrar y salir de su habitación usando las canaletas para la lluvia sin que mamá o papá se den cuenta—le recordó Gustav, y de nueva cuenta rompieron en carcajadas.

Por fortuna para ellos, por ser entre semana, la clientela del pequeño sitio de pizza donde les gustaba comer cuando aún eran novios, seguía como siempre. Tanto la mesa oculta detrás de una maceta que los protegía de miradas indiscretas cuando se besaban, como los precios bajos y accesibles para un par de estudiantes; el sitio apenas si parecía haber sufrido cambios, a diferencia de ellos dos, que en el paso de sólo tres meses, no eran pareja y tampoco las mismas personas de antes.

Ya fuera porque Gustav había crecido un par de centímetros, que dicho fuera de paso, Georgie había ganado en la talla del sostén, o los cambios fueran más allá de la superficie, ellos dos sólo eran una cáscara de sus anteriores personalidades; un par de orugas que envueltos en su crisálida, maduraban y esperaban el momento propicio para salir y presumir ante el mundo su nueva apariencia.

—Gusti... —Aún con el brillo travieso en los ojos, Georgie lo pateó suavemente por debajo de la mesa—. Ahora que estamos solos... Dime, ¿cuál es mi regalo?

El baterista se hizo el interesante, bebiendo un sorbo largo de su refresco y disfrutándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. —¿Ahora mismo?

—Sí —saltó Georgie en su asiento por la emoción—. La curiosidad me va a matar.

—Deja ver... —Rebuscó Gustav en su mochila, fingiendo no encontrar el regalo a la primera, a pesar de que sus dedos ya se habían cerrado en torno a la pequeña caja que lo contenía—. Oh sí, aquí está —le extendió a Georgie el pequeño empaque envuelto en brillante papel azul cielo con lazos rosas—. Perdón por la decoración, pero Franziska me ayudó y se puso muy firme con la coordinación de colores.

—No importa, me gusta —lo recibió Georgie, acercándose la caja al rostro para verla de cerca—. ¿Puedo abrirla ya? —Inquirió con un puchero suplicante. Gustav accedió al cabo de unos segundos, alargando el tiempo de espero y con ello el de tortura.

Con delicadeza de acciones, la bajista desató los pequeños moños de la cinta, saboreando cada irregularidad en la respiración de Gustav, que seguía paso a paso sus acciones presa del nerviosismo. Una vez liberado, alzó la tapa y arqueó una ceja al ver lo que guardaba en su interior.

—¿Sorprendida?

—Más bien... —Georgie extrajo del interior de la caja un pequeño paquete de post-it amarillos—. Mmm, pensé que sería joyería. Unos aretes, quizá una pulsera, pero esto... Al menos te concedo el factor sorpresa. Realmente no me esperaba algo como esto. Erm... —Pasó las hojas con rapidez, atenta a que Gustav no había escrito siquiera un pequeño mensaje de felicitaciones o que aludiera a su cumpleaños; como por inercia, el ceño se le fue frunciendo solo—. ¿Gracias?

—Quizá ahora no le veas utilidad, pero en unos meses... —Le tendió Gustav un bolígrafo, que Georgie aceptó aún con expresión de total desconcierto—. Cada hoja es un deseo —se explicó—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es escribir tu petición y se volverá realidad.

—Anda ya —soltó Georgie una carcajada—, no juegues conmigo. ¿Crees que soy tan ingenua? —Viendo que el baterista seguía tan imperturbable como era habitual en él, prosiguió—. ¿O sea que si pido, no sé, un millón de euros, se volverá realidad o qué? ¿“Querido genio que habitas en un paquete de post-it en lugar de una lámpara mágica al estilo de Aladino...” y eso, o cómo funciona esto?

—Pensaba más algo estilo “Querido Gustav....”, pero puedes omitir el ‘querido’ si así lo deseas —murmuró el baterista con un leve tinte rojizo sobre el rostro—. Pero básicamente funciona así como dices.

Georgie lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza al lado del cuello. —Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que me concederás deseos como una especie de mago todopoderoso? Gusti —extendió la mano para tocarle la frente y asegurarse de que no estaba pasando por una repentina crisis de fiebre—, ¿te afectó leer Harry Potter o qué te traes entre manos?

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro —se explicó Gustav—. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, de mí para ti.

Georgie bufó. —Tendrás que explicarte mejor porque sigo sin entender nada de nada.

—Yo seré quien te cumplirá los deseos —dijo el baterista con naturalidad—. Evidentemente no se tiene que salir de mis posibilidades humanas porque no tengo súperpoderes, tampoco voy a matar a nadie o a hacer algo ilegal... En todo caso, ilegal y peligroso —corrigió su frase—. Y no tengo poderes mágicos de ningún tipo, así que... Pero el resto, sea lo que sea tu deseo, lo cumpliré aunque muera en el intento.

—No es necesario estirar la pata, caray —pasó Georgie las hojas en un gesto de puro nerviosismo—. Deja ver si entendí... ¿Mientras puedas hacerlo realidad, lo harás?

—Sí.

—¿Sin importar lo extraño, humillante o molesto que sea? —Tanteó las posibilidades.

—Ajá —asintió el baterista con solemnidad—. Si está entre los límites de lo humanamente posible, me encargaré de que tu deseo se vea cumplido.

—Mmm —jugueteó la bajista con la pluma—. ¿Por qué de repente me das lo que parece ser el mejor regalo del mundo? ¿Hay un truco escondido o algo así? ¡¿O es que me estoy muriendo de cáncer, nadie me lo dice y quieres hacerme pasar mis últimos meses feliz?! —Se agitó de pronto, abriendo grandes los ojos hasta que parecieron salírsele de la órbita—. ¿Es eso, verdad?

Gustav denegó, riéndose de la mera idea. Georgie solía ser desconfiada como pocas personas, pero eso mismo era parte de su encanto y al baterista le gustaba.

—Viendo que pronto estaremos viviendo por nuestra cuenta en la ciudad, pensé que lo mejor para ti no sería regalarte ropa o qué sé yo. Recordé que odias planchar, limpiar el baño y tender la cama por las mañanas, entre otras cosas —se encogió de hombros con ligereza—, así que... Tienes cien deseos por delante que te podrán salvar de esas tareas si así lo prefieres. Es tu decisión cómo usarlos, yo sólo me limitaré a cumplirlos sin una queja de mi parte.

—Oh Gusti, eres increíble, ¡el mejor del mundo! —Se lanzó Georgie por encima de la mesa, enroscándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y abrazándolo tan de cerca que el baterista juró que sentía la presión de sus pechos contra el tórax incluso a través de las gruesas capas de ropa—. Nadie podrá superar tu regalo jamás.

El baterista no respondió nada; con Georgie a tan escasa distancia, cerró los ojos, alargando el momento lo más posible y hundiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello. La bajista olía delicioso, y el calor que emanaba de su piel era tan humano, tan característico de ella, que le hizo doler el pecho de tal manera que lo cortó la respiración cual si se tratara de un hachazo en pleno tórax, todo en menos de un segundo.

—Gracias —susurró Georgie contra su oreja y el cálido aliento que de ella se desprendía, lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

—No hay de qué —articuló a duras penas. El instante no duró más. Separándose como era de esperarse entre amigos y nada más, cada uno regresó a su sitio.

Pese a ello, cual acuerdo tácito, cada uno desvió la mirada, evitando en ello encontrar la del otro y revelar lo que pasaba por su cabeza; Georgie mordisqueó la orilla de la última rebanada de pizza mientras que Gustav sorbió más de su refresco de cola hasta que el único sonido que se escuchó entre ellos, fue el del hielo resonando bajo la fuerza de su succión.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —Consultó Georgie de pronto su reloj de pulso, limpiándose después las manos con una servilleta—. Falta poco para el ensayo...

—Y los gemelos esperan —le recordó Gustav que aquel día sería más dado a la diversión que a la práctica de la banda; para la feliz ocasión, habían comprado un pastel y el plan era comerlo hasta vomitar turrón o que se les saliera de las fosas nasales, lo que sucediera primero.

—Cierto —se puso en pie la bajista, sacudiéndose las pocas migas que habían caído sobre su regazo y suspirando—. Tengo que poner expresión de sorpresa, ¿verdad? —Se llevó las manos a cada lado del rostro y fingió una perfecta imitación de El grito de Edvard Munch—. ¿Qué tal así? Porque es lo mejor que puedo hacer con tan poco tiempo.

Gustav se atragantó con su propia saliva al reírse. —Les va a encantar.

—Hecho entonces —le guiñó Georgie un ojo, rompiendo la barrera autoimpuesta y sujetándole la mano libre entre una de las suyas—. Ah, y Gusti...

El baterista tragó saliva, nervioso por lo que podría ocurrir ahí mismo en ese instante.

—¿Mis deseos ya son válidos?

—C-Claro —balbuceó Gustav, atento a como Georgie se mordía el labio inferior mientras escribía sobre la primera hoja de los post-it. Con un ‘tadá’ final, se lo tendió y Gustav leyó en voz alta el mensaje—. “Querido Gustav, deseo que me lleves en tu espalda hasta la sala de ensayos”, ¿uh? —Miró el semblante de la bajista, inseguro por si le estaba tomando el pelo, un tanto decepcionado de que no fuera otro tipo de deseo... —¿Va en serio?

—¿No lo era tu oferta? —Lo retó Georgie a dar marcha atrás.

—No —se quitó Gustav la mochila de la espalda y se la colgó de frente—. Sube —se inclinó y esperó a que Georgie afianzara ambas piernas en torno a su cintura. Rodeándolo de igual manera con los brazos alrededor del cuello y el mentón apoyado en uno de sus hombros, los dos emprendieron el camino al viejo garaje donde la banda ensayaba.

Gustav resopló todo el transcurso hasta que una fina capa de sudor cubrió su frente, pero en ningún momento dejó ir a Georgie. Todo lo contrario, se ayudó con las manos alrededor de los muslos de ésta para mantenerla en su sitio y sujetarla lo más cerca posible. Incluso aunque las piernas le dolieron y un vago malestar de flato le hizo jadear, atesoró cada segundo de lo que les costó hacer el recorrido.

A escasos cien metros de la construcción que constituía la sala de ensayos, fue Georgie quien lo hizo parar y desmontó con gracia de su espalda.

—¿Así que no bromeabas con tu garantía de cumplir mis deseos hasta donde fuera humanamente posible, eh? —Le limpió la transpiración que se le había acumulado sobre el labio superior con el pulgar y se lo chupó con naturalidad.

Gustav se presionó el costado, donde el dolor era más fuerte. —Un regalo es un regalo, lo mismo con las promesas —dijo el baterista entre cortos alientos, recuperando el suyo en grandes bocanadas.

—Gracias —repitió Georgie, deslizándole los tirantes de la mochila por los brazos y colgándosela a la espalda—. En serio, Gusti... —Y sin que el baterista lo viera venir, ella lo besó en la comisura de los labios. Un beso corto, apenas perceptible, pero uno que hizo a Gustav entrar en calor sin importar que el viento gélido de inicios de primavera le hiciera mella alguna.

Era esperanza, que venida de una amiga, también era confusión.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, tomados de la mano, los dos caminaron lado a lado el tramo que los separaba de la construcción, conscientes de que antes de cruzar la puerta, tendrían que separarse.

Tal y como se esperaba de ella, Georgie puso una expresión de sorpresa total al ver el pastel y cumpliendo el papel que ser la celebrada le otorgaba durante ese día, disfrutó cada momento de ello.

Gustav a su lado, también. Porque incluso aunque el regalo conjunto de los gemelos -un vale por 25 euros de una tienda de música en Hamburg, y un perfume con aspecto de ser francés y muy caro- superaba con creces el suyo, en ningún momento Georgie lo alabó como ‘el mejor recibido’.

Con la marca de su beso quemada a fuego, Gustav quiso creer que era una señal de algo, lo que fuera...

 

—Dios, no debí haber comido tanto pastel —se quejó Georgie por tercera vez en cinco minutos, llevándose una mano al vientre y otra a la boca—. Pero era taaan delicioso que no me pude contener.

Sentados lado a lado en la parada del autobús con las piernas rozándose, los dos esperaban el inevitable momento de la despedida.

—Yo lo que no puedo creer es que dentro de dos semanas estaremos en la ciudad —murmuró Gustav por lo bajo, viéndose las agujetas de los zapatos con desinterés total—. Eso y que Bill ya tenga las maletas listas.

—No olvides cuánto odia esto ‘pueblo de porquería’ —repitió la bajista las palabras del menor de los gemelos—. Yo sólo sé que se sentirá extraño no ir a la escuela y vivir por nuestra cuenta. Me da miedo llamar a casa llorando porque no puedo cocinar algo decente o... Lo que sea —arrugó la nariz—. Tampoco quiero dejar a mamá sola...

—Estará bien —buscó Gustav su mano, encontrándola fría y con los dedos entumecidos—. Y nosotros regresaremos en menos de un mes. Apenas si tendrá tiempo de extrañar que toques el bajo en la madrugada.

—Cierto —concedió Georgie, sonriendo a pesar de lo triste que era la idea de abandonar su hogar por ir en pos de un sueño—. Supongo que la libertad será un buen cambio.

—Y si todo falla... —Hizo Gustav entrechocar sus hombros—. Siempre podemos regresar. Es sólo temporal. Cuatro semanas y de vuelta a la vieja rutina.

—Supongo... —Georgie suspiró—. Es bueno saber que al menos no estaré sola. Los gemelos se tienen el uno al otro y yo a ti, así que estaré bien.

Gustav se sonrojó ante el comentario, nervioso de que pese al frío glaciar que los tenía con la piel erizada ante el más mínimo soplo de brisa, su mano comenzara a sudar de puro nerviosismo.

—Sin importar qué —continuó la bajista—, eres mi mejor amigo, Gusti. Y no cambiaría eso por nada en el mundo.

Como barrido por el viento que acarreaba hojarasca por las calles, el sentimiento de calor de antes desapareció dentro de Gustav.

Amigo. El mejor o no, se recordó, ahora sólo eran amigos.

—Tú también eres la mía. Mi mejor amiga —croó el baterista a su voz a modo de respuesta—. Siempre será así, sin importar qué pase entre los dos.

«Siempre», pensó con la palabra arrasando en su interior cualquier sentimiento que el beso de antes hubiera podido despertar. Los ojos le picaron y un tic involuntario le hizo curvar el labio inferior hacia abajo.

—Mi autobús —musitó de pronto Georgie, soltándose de la mano de Gustav que aún la sujetaba y recogiendo sus objetos, sobre la espalda el estuche del bajo que aquel día no había utilizado—. ¿Nos veremos el próximo miércoles como siempre? —Confirmó con el baterista, quien eludió su mirada, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo.

—Ese es el plan. Pásalo bien hasta entonces.

—Igual, hasta luego—se dio media vuelta la bajista, abordando el autobús y en cuestión de segundos, alejándose en la distancia.

Con las mejillas húmedas de lo que él negaba fueran lágrimas, Gustav hizo lo propio, caminando de vuelta a su propio hogar y arrastrando los pies en el proceso.

Muy dentro de sí, sabía que era momento de dar vuelta a la página, cerrar su historia con Georgie, porque tres meses eran muchos cuando el amor del que se habla es sólo uno más de adolescente. Ella ya lo estaba intentando, ¿por qué él no?

Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta luego de haberse limpiado el rostro de cualquier rastro incriminatorio, fue que Gustav decidió que así sería. Una nueva vida en la ciudad sería la perfecta oportunidad para dar borrón y cuenta nueva. Era lo que se esperaba de él, de nuevo, ¿por qué no?

Después de todo, él y Georgie y él eran amigos y nada más; el resto del mundo aún estaba ahí para él porque no se había acabado.

Con todo bajo una nueva luz, una perspectiva más clara que nunca, trotó el resto del trayecto, acelerando el paso más y más hasta que el dolor físico acalló el que su corazón le quería hacer partícipe.

A escasas calles de su casa, ya sin aliento que lo sostuviera y con las piernas temblorosas, lo único que Gustav atinó a hacer fue detenerse por completo, y embargado por la impotencia, llorar a mares hasta que las mangas de su chaqueta estuvieran húmedas y frías.

Limpiándose la nariz por lo que parecía la décima vez en tan pocos minutos, Gustav aspiró y expiró con fuerza y a profundidad, recuperando la calma como antes, que igual amenazaba con derrumbarse al menor movimiento brusco.

—Soy patético —se dijo Gustav a sí mismo, avergonzado de su propio comportamiento y falta de autocontrol para enfrentarse a los embates de la vida.

Revisando por última vez que su rostro no diera señales de haber sido restregado contra una cebolla rociada de gas lacrimógeno, clavó la vista en su casa y se convenció de que si cruzaba la puerta de entrada, subía las escaleras hasta su habitación y evitaba cualquier contacto con alguien de su familia, estaría a salvo.

Y así fue. Cinco minutos después, protegido por la privacidad de su cerrojo, dejó caer al suelo su mochila y la ropa que llevaba encima. Vestido con sólo su ropa interior, se metió bajo las mantas y ahí se hizo un ovillo con éstas, aterrado de lo mal que se sentía en muchos sentidos. Sus ojos se volvieron a empañar y los temblores que recorrieron su cuerpo sólo sirvieron para recordarle su decisión de antes; con el fin de marzo, el mes de Georgie, la etapa que se adivinaba adelante en su vida no era una que él quisiera empezar, pero era necesario, y lo iba a hacer.

Mordiéndose los labios para no llorar de nueva cuenta, se prometió que así sería.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
